Hairless
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Just as Naruto's good friend, Gaara was going to admit... somethings... the idiot goes and points out... something. Which leads to some hot, lemon/lime, YAOI! funny. NaruGaa with a little peak of Kyuubi. Don't own NARUTO
1. The Question

This started out as a one shot. Then i just couldn't do it..... Enjoy ^__^

Also. I dont own Naruto or the characters but as an insane fangirl i have the right to make FANFICS!

The sixteen year old Kazekage sat behind the desk, signing papers. His head snapped up when he sensed a large bundle of chakra in the room. Slowly his eyes gazed around the large office until he found it behind the window wall. He let a small smile grace his face as he recognized the chakra level.

"You can stop trying to be sneaky Naruto. I know that you are there." the redhead smirked.

"No you don't!" the blond called back. Gaara could see the older teen shift in his hiding spot.

"So right now you are not... sitting on my window ledge?" Gaara raised a hairless brow.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Naruto asked, peeking into the room.

"Nope." Gaara let out a bark that was suspiciously close to a laugh. Naruto smiled, his mission accomplished.

"So how are you buddy? What is this a whole week since coming back to life?" the blond bent over the table and stared into the pale green eyes. Gaara met his stare back with a tiny smile and wink.

"I think the people like me better, seeing as they seem to think that I'm almost invincible. And Temari and Kankuro have stopped giving me tests," he leaned forward and looked into the bright blue eyes.

"Test?" Naruto raised a blond brow.

"To make sure I can speak, hear, taste, and feel and everything else." he waved a hand.

"Interesting... so how are YOU?" Naruto asked, noticing that Gaara had not answered the first question.

"Uh... can you keep a secret?" the redhead whispered, a light blush going across his face.

"Is it that you have no eyebrows? Cause if it is I just now realized it today," Naruto brought his finger across Gaara's face where eyebrows were meant to be. The boy felt his left eye twitch to keep himself from not punching the blond through the window.

"You.... are an asshole!" Gaara growled and slapped the tanned hand. Naruto yelped and pulled back.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not always in your face! It's not that obvious!" Naruto rubbed his red hand.

"It's my FACE! We have known each other for three whole years! I was right over top of you once! You punched me in the face before! Twice I might add!" Gaara narrowed his ringed eyes.

"But... hey... now that I think about it.... are you hairless anywhere else?" Naruto's eyes brightened with mirth as he waited for Gaara to answer. The Suna leader gasped and gritted his teeth.

"Get... out... that is none of your business!" the redhead shouted and pointed to the door.

"Not until you answer me!" the blond folded his amrs over his thin shirt.

"I will not! Now get out or get thrown out!" Gaara felt his anger rising.

"Come on Gaara, you could never- WOAH!" Naruto dodged down as sand came rushing clumsily out. He came back up to see Gaara's hand shaking directly over his gourd of sand. 'So he can't last long with his sand?' Naruto put the two together rather fast.

"Gaara? Can you take off your shirt?" Naruto sat back on the desk, challenging the Kazekage to do something. The boy blushed and stared at Naruto, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Why the hell would I do that?" he asked.

"I want to see if your chest is hairless." the older shrugged.

"NO YOU ASS WIPE!" Gaara swiped out with the sand and flopped back in his chair. 'He is spent, now is my chance!' Naruto summoned two double gangerers. One grabbed Gaara's arms and held them above his head. The other one slid the Kazekage robe off and then opened his shirt.

"Wow.... so smooth." the other clone's hands touched the smooth chest. The redhead blushed and shuddered at the feel of the warm hands across his body. The tingle in his body signaled the hardening of his nipples.

"You like that?" the Naruto holding his arms bit his ear lightly. The boy shuddered and turned his head away.

"That... that is what I was telling you. I seem to be always.... lustful. I just want to jump the next person like a rattle snake." Gaara whispered loudly. The blondes smiled to each other.

"Well I can help you with that. But first I want to see how hairless you are my little tuniki." the real Naruto said. Gaara gasped as one of Narutos took off his pants, revealing his red boxers and slight bulge.

"You're legs are smooth as a baby's bottom." the hands ran up and down the thin pale legs.

"Why are you so pale? I mean you live in the desert with a lot of sun!" one Naruto said. Gaara's breath quickened as one of the pairs of hands went up his thighs.

"I... I am a redhead. We don't tan well." he answered.

"Do you have any hair right here?" one Naruto poked his slight erection. Gaara turned his eyes to the real Naruto and smiled slightly.

"You can always look and see." he whispered sexily. The three Narutos grinned at the challenge.

~THE END~

hope you liked it. comment please.


	2. Lime

Naruto= real Naruto

Naruto 1= Naruto in between Gaara's legs

Naruto 2= Naruto holding Gaara's hands.

THERE WILL BE YAOI, SMUTT, LEMON, ANAL, WHATEVER ELSE YOU CALL IT, IN THIS CHAPTER.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO. I NEVER WILL AND I AM SOMEWHAT HAPPY ABOUT THAT. CUZ IF I DID OWN IT....

The show would focus on Gaara a little more. Sasori wouldn't be dead and neither would Haku or Zabuza. Sakura would have died and Sasuke would.... hm I'm not sure.... cause he makes a great seme....

And it would be filled with YAOI! Random yaoi, making sense yaoi, smutty yaoi, fluffy yaoi.... you get the point.

With all the vileness i would put in NARUTO that bitch would never be aired... (cry).... OKAY THIS IS TAKING WAY TOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------

"Do you have any hair right here?" Naruto 1 poked his slight erection. Gaara turned his eyes to the real Naruto and smiled slightly.

"You can always look and see." he whispered sexily. The three Narutos grinned at the challenge. Gaara felt a shiver go down his spine at Naruto's smirk. It was dangerous and oh so sexy at the same time.

"Let's see how bald you are my little Tanuki." Naruto 2 whispered before licking his pale ear, biting down on the lobe.

Another shiver found its way down Gaara's back. Naruto 1 played with the black waist band of Gaara's boxers.

"G-get on... with it... Na-Naruto." the redhead blushed deeply.

"Now Gaara just a few minutes ago you were being very mean to me so...." Naruto left a blank for Gaara to finish. The blond boy leaned back on the desk, his hands pressing against papers and everything else.

"So." Gaara would have risen a brow but he didn't have any to raise. He also didn't have any clue as to what Naruto wanted him to figure out.

"For a Kage you are kinda slow even for my taste." Naruto 1 scoffed.

"We want you to beg." each Naruto said at the same time.

Gaara stared at the blond on his Kazekage desk. His teal eyes were screaming what his mouth wouldn't. **'What the fuck? I am Gaara of the Desert! I used to be the vessel for a Tanuki. And I'm the youngest, strongest Kazekage. I do not nor will I ever BEG'**

"Come on." Naruto 2 bent forward and captured Gaara's lips with his own.

The mouth was immediately open and letting the longer tongue inside his warm cavern. Both boys- well boy and clone- moaned in delight. When the blond pulled away Gaara's eyes were screaming, **'No! I will never in a billion ye-' **

"Pl... Please." Gaara whimpered as Naruto 1 licked his erection through the black fabric.

"What was that Gaara?" Naruto cupped his ear.

"Please take off my boxers and lick me..." his face flamed red and he quickly looked the other way, his eyes squeezed shut.

Naruto grinned and signaled for his clones to continue. Naruto 1 yanked the cloth off roughly. The redhead hissed as his organ stood up right, the wind carressing it.

"Oh my God! You really are a hairless Tanuki!" all the Narutos gazed at the pale, smooth member. It was smooth and slightly pink from little usage.

"Naruto don't tease me." Gaara pouted slightly, his face turning pink. The boys laughed loudly before Naruto 1 lightly blew on the member. Gaara moaned and bucked his hips upwards. The tanned clone frowned a little and held Gaara's hips down.

Quickly he licked the tip of the erection, the precum touching his tongue. He circled the head twice before deep throating the smaller boy. Gaara let out a loud mewl that made all the Narutos want to have a large nose bleed.

"Oh God Naruto." Gaara moaned and was surprised when his hand could go into the blond spikes.

Turned out Naruto 2 wanted to have a little bit more action. He had let go Gaara's hands but was marking his back and neck, nipping and biting all the right places. Gaara let his gem eyes slide close. He moaned and bucked his hips as the pink tongue ran over his tip.

"Naughty. You don't want the clone to disappear do you?" Naruto smiled. Naruto 2 grinned and began to play with Gaara's nipples. They hardened under his hands much to his pleasure. He bent and gently took one into his mouth. The redhead moaned loudly and arched his back into the blonde's mouth.

"So how does it feel Gaara?" Naruto's husky voice said from the desk. Gaara blushed deeply and turned his head away. It was kind of embarrassing having Naruto look at him in this state. And strangely hot at the same time.

"Come on Gaa-chan. That isn't an answer. You have to... or they'll stop." Naruto threatened lightly. Gaara's eyes widened. _Could he really be that cruel? _the redhead thought. After seeing the foxy grin on the tanned face, he decided that the blond was evil.

"It feels really good Naruto." the redhead's blush challenged his hair. The blonds chuckled, the vibration sending Gaara near the edge.

"It feels really good when I do what?" the kitsune on the desk grinned evilly, his eyes flashing red and his whiskers darkening for a moment. Gaara couldn't explain why that was so sexy. _I''m so happy that no one else knows about this... _the redhead thought before meeting eyes with Naruto.

"It feels good when you make your clone suck and lick my cock." he stated bluntly while blushing. Naruto smiled triumphantly. Naruto1 deep throated the smooth member, pulling in his cheeks to create greater pleasure. The redhead moaned loudly as he felt his stomach tighten in a good way.

"Nar... Naru... Naruto!" his fingers flexed and tightened in the blond locks. He gave out one last cry before cumming into the warm, clone mouth. His body felt like warm liqua as he fell back limply in his brown desk chair. His eyes started to drift shut on his orgasmic cloud of happiness.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto said from the desk. Nruto1 give the bare cock a light nip, causing Gaara to moan and wake up. He looked to see Naruto on the desk... naked this time. He was fully erect and the iris of his eyes had gotten longer.

"The fun part hasn't even started yet..." the blond whispered as he slid off the desk and crossed over to the redhead.

The two doubles disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the real Naruto and Gaara alone. The redhead blushed again as the fox male stood in front of him in his naked glory. Just looking at him, made Gaara horny again. He could feel his member harden once again

"Gaara..." the blonde's voice had a dark sound to it. Gaara shivered at his name being called like that.

"Naruto?" the redhead looked into the once blue eyes. Right now they were red, the iris long and fangs poked out from his mouth. His nails were slightly longer, his whiskers darker, and an evil aura was all over him.

"Yes mate?" the blond tilted the pale face upwards. The redhead gulped slightly. He was kind of scared now. He glanced over at his gourd. But he knew that he had no strength left to hit the kitsune. _Shit... _Gaara thought.

Besides... Naruto was looking pretty hot.

~THE END~

i'm sorry that its short... i have failed you... *cries*

the next chapter will have the actual lemon and something fun at the end^__^ BYE!

WAIT!!!!

Does anyone know the name of a song that has the lyrics **You either got it or you don't. You either stand or you fall. **

Then... **You don't need nothing at all but me. **

I've been trying to figure out the name of the damn song for quite sometime.... I NEED TO KNOW!!!!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!


	3. Lemon and Embarassing

THERE IS LEMON! THERE IS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! THE NAME OF THIS CHAPTER IS LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! OKAY... i'ma stop now... enjoy it!

"Naruto?" the redhead looked into the once blue eyes. Right now they were red, the iris long and fangs poked out from his mouth. His nails were slightly longer, his whiskers darker, and an evil aura was all over him.

"Yes mate?" the blond tilted the pale face upwards. The redhead gulped slightly. He was kind of scared now. He glanced over at his gourd. But he knew that he had no strength left to hit the kitsune. _Shit... _Gaara thought.

Besides... Naruto was looking pretty hot. The danger that was running off of Naruto's body like a river was doing nothing but turn Gaara on more. His cock yearned to have Naruto touch it. His body was feeling hot, the blond was the cooling that would fix everything.

"Stand up." the fox demon commanded. The redhead did so on shaky legs. The kitsune circled Gaara one time before smirking at something. Gaara raised a hairless brow as Kyuubi placed a clawed hand around his waist and pulled him close, their erections rubbing together. Gaara let out a small moan that sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"My kit picked a nice mate." Kyuubi smirked as he let his tongue lick the pale neck, causing the redhead to tilt his head back to allow him more access. Kyuubi trailed his tan hands down the pale spine and to the soft cheeks. He flexed his nails, allowing them to make thin scratches that barely bled. The blond cupped the round bottom and picked Gaara up, the thin legs wrapping around his waist automatically.

"This is a nice place." the demon growled and knocked everything off the desk. The redhead growled as his possessed lover placed him on the wood.

"You asshole! I worked hard on those papers!" the redhead growled. Kyuubi glared at the pale boy and bent down to his mate's collarbone. With one last glare he bit deep down on the pale skin. Gaara let out a strangled gasp and his hands shot into the blond hair. His breath caught in his throat as the male lapped up the blood and kissed the wound.

"I've marked you. You belong to me and the kit... and only to us." the dark voice growled. As the Tanuki heard the words his anger rose, although they did make one part of his brain want to bend over and let him fuck him right now.

"Listen you-" he was cut off by Kyuubi who made a slight snarling sound. Gaara had the sudden feeling of backing down and playing dead. _No! _he shook his head and glared at the fox.

"I want Naruto to fuck me! Not you!" he meant to growl but his voice came out as a needy whimper. He shook his head, he never even knew that his voice was capable of sounding like that.

Kyuubi grumbled for a second, but there was still a strange satisfaction in his eyes. Gaara was going to comment when the red receded to the corners of the blue eyes that the redhead loved so much. He pulled the taller in for a deep kiss that made him blush as he did it.

"You wouldn't happen to have lube would you?" the blond asked as they broke apart. Gaara raised a hairless brow and stared at the boy in between his legs.

"Point taken." he muttered and looked around the room. **Take him dry! **Kyuubi shouted. _Fuck you! You tried to ravish him without my permission! _Naruto snarled mentally. **But he didn't let me! I'm actually proud! You chose a strong mate! I hope we can have lots of Kits with this one! Strong, healthy kits! **the demon cheered. _What?! _Naruto would have commented but his lover stopped him.

"Naruto? Is this lube? Kankuro gave this to me as a birthday joke..." the redhead turned on his stomach and got on all fours as he searched the drawers. Naruto's mouth dropped as the perfection of an ass was just inches from him. He had to literally bite down on his hand to keep himself from thrusting dry into the... _perfection_! It was smooth and round, the pale skin silky soft.

**Kit I will never give you another nightmare if you just please... **_**please **_**pound him right now. Look its moving... he's taunting us! **Kyuubi was sounding pretty damned close to whining. Naruto licked his lips and prepared to leap when the Kazekage turned around, a tube in his hand.

Naruto's eyes widened with joy. He snatched the tube and quickly moistened his fingers with it. Gaara laid back on the desk and spread his legs. Naruto used his hands to lift the pale hips slightly. He kept his blue ringed with red eyes locked onto the ocean eyes of his new mate. Slowly his thick tanned finger circled the tight ring, before being slowly pushed in.

Gaara let out a small hiss as the finger moved at an excruciating slow pace. He grounded against the hand, moaning. Naruto wanted to jump the boy and break the desk right then... alas he couldn't. He had to make sure that it was perfect for Gaara's first time.

With a measured sigh the blond entered the warm hole, along with the third finger. Gaara arched his back and gasped. Tears stung the side of his eyes, but he held them back. His nails dug into the tanned arms as they moved in and out. They stretched him as far as they could, feeling better as the time went on.

Naruto's tanned fingers brushed against something deep inside the redhead. Gaara could see stars as he cried out and whimpered. Now Gaara felt as if he was going to slip into his psychotic state again if Naruto didn't ravish him right now. And he meant NOW!

"Please... Naruto... put it in... I need you... NOW!" the redhead scratched the tanned back to place emphasis on his last word. The kitsune smiled brightly as he placed the pale legs on his waist and entered the withering redhead in one swift try.

Gaara's back arched high and their chest rubbed against each other. He wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist harder and dug his nails deep into his back. Naruto paused and groaned at the warmth that encased him with a vise grip of silky heat. He didn't even mind the nails trying to rip his flesh apart.

"Holy hell... you are tight." the blond grounded out and kept perfectly still. He didn't want to lose control however... the way his uke was wiggling right now might make him change him mind. Naruto tensed his body as the younger let out a mewl and rotated his hips in a sensual manner. **KIT! MOVE! START FUCKING HIM NOW! **Kyuubi roared, going crazy. Naruto nodded and started to move slowly.

"Faster Naruto." the Suna leader moaned and bucked his hips. The blue eyes narrowed as he started to move faster. He noticed something as he stared at the pale face. Gaara didn't just moan. He growled, yelped, mewled, and purred. Each sound was music to the male's ears.

"That spot Naruto!" the redhead screamed as his spot was finally hit. Naruto couldn't help but smile at his lover. The pale face was lightly misted with sweat and flushed. His mouth was open letting drool and short pants escape his lips. His red hair was already messy. His eyes were half lidded and the part that was showing was clouded with pure lust.

In short the redhead was an advertisment for sex. **Our advertisment for sex! **Kyuubi laughed as Naruto's pace became unmeasured and animalistic. The lithe body under his matched his frantic pace, screaming out as his spot was pounded without mercy. The desk creaked in protest, threatening to break if Naruto continued to thrust so violently. However, that wasn't to be a problem.

"Naruto! I think I'm going to cum!" Gaara moaned, stroking his own erection. Naruto would have none of that. He slapped the small hand and replaced it with his own tanned hand. He pumped the smooth erection with his thrust.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted as said uke shouted out his seme's name. Naruto filled the warm hole to the brim while Gaara covered their chest with his own semen.

The blond slumped over the redhead, his sweat dripping slightly. With his last ounce of strength he pulled out of the cum filled hole and fell next to his mate. Who was struggling to catch his breath.

"There... there are two blankets under the desk..." Gaara panted. Naruto nodded and pulled them out, one to clean their bodies the other to share. The redhead slid off the desk and fell flat on his face.

"Ow..." he muttered and got on his hands and knees. He didn't realize that he was in a very sexy position for Kyuubi and Naruto. _We can do that later... _the blond thought as he shook off another hard on.

"Never fear Naruto is here!" he joked and picked his lover up bridal style. He laid the smaller on the brown couch where the Kazekage hat and his gourd sat next to. He laid next to the pale one, pulling him close to his chest. Gaara began to drift to sleep although Naruto stayed up, studying the pale face.

"Hey... Gaara... I just realized something about you." the blond shook the redhead. Green marbles looked up at him, waiting for his new revaltion.

"You have the kanji 'ai' tattoo'd to your forehead!" the blond exclaimed, tracing the red design. Gaara's left eye began to twitch as he stared at his lover.

"Naruto..." his voice held a strong warning as the blond opened his mouth again. **Kit, he may be the submissive one... but I really don't think you should keep going! Quit while he's only half angry. **the fox demon suggested.

However, Naruto wasn't the one to listen to a warning or to quit while he was ahead.

"And I noticed something else too!" he screamed, sitting up. He snatched up the Kazekage hat and placed it on his head.

"This looks like a pimp hat!" he smiled widely. His blue eyes widened as sand firmly grabbed his ankle. With a surprised yelp he was thrown through the air and through the door outside. To both their shocks there stood the Elders, his siblings, Anbu guards, Naruto's teammates, and even Tsunade and Shizue was standing in the hallway.

Gaara raised a brow at the sight of Kankuro in the motion of handing money to Temari, who was looking triumphant. The Anbu guards who had blood leaking from their mask. One of them held a scroll in their hands. The Elders who looked ready to kneel over and die.

Tsunade's nose was bled steadily as she tried not to stare at the naked, whining Naruto and the equally naked Gaara. Shizune's face was redder than red. Kakashi had a perverted grin on his face. Sakura's mouth was wide open and she didn't seem to be able to close it. And Sai was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Uh... what are you guys doing here?" Naruto gave a nervous glance around.

"I... I..." Sakura stuttered.

"I won a bet." Temari counted out the money her little brother just forked over. Kankuro grumbled angerily under his breath.

"Kazekage Gaara!" one of the Elders shouted, unable to say more.

"You got with the raccoon!" Sai smiled, a real one for once.

"Uh... treaty..." Tsunade and Shizune said at once.

"I... Kazekage-sama..." the Anbu with the scroll couldn't finish his sentence.

"Way to go Naruto. I'm proud that you are seme!" Kakashi chuckled.

"How... how did you know!?" Gaara hissed while blushing. He was starting to wish that this was all a dream and soon he'd awaken on top of his paperwork.

"We... uh... um..." Sakura stuttered before pointing to his desk. Gaara had advanced vision and could see his office mirophone was set for ON.

_It must have happened when he sat on the desk and was leaning back on it! _The pale green eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Now he REALLY wanted this to be a horrible, horrible nightmare.

"You mean the WHOLE VILLAGE heard too?" Naruto shouted, jumping up and flashing everyone. Shizune and Sakura fainted at the sight.

"So you aren't dickless." Sai nodded approvingly. Temari smiled at her little brother, he chose well. Kakashi didn't do anything but pull out of his little orange book. The Elders cried out and proceeded to cover their eyes. The Anbu guards turned the other way, using this time to lift their mask and wipe away their bloody faces. Tsunade felt a bit more blood fall down her nose. And Kankuro didn't do much.

"Naruto!" the redhead hissed, mortified. Naruto looked down and noticed that he still didn't have clothes on. He rushed and pulled on his boxers and pants.

"To answer your question no... it was only set for the Kazekage building... luckily." Temari stepped over the fainted females and into the office. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of sex and began to open all the windows and turn off the intercom.

"Oh... no... how much did you hear?" the redhead whispered as he hid his face inside the blue blanket. He was turning redder than his hair and it wasn't something anyone should see.

"Ever since... 'you can look and see.'" Kakashi quoted happily. He was going to tell Jariya about this if it killed him. And it probably would by the way Gaara was now glaring at him, his face deathly pale. _The things I do for the love of my book..._Kakashi thought.

"You... please tell me that you are kidding." the redhead was close to begging. All the witnesses shook their heads.

"I'm so happy that my little brother lost his virginity!" Temari squealed.

"Liar! You're just happy that Gaara was uke so that I could fork up 900 yen!" Kankuro shouted, folding his arms and glaring at Naruto.

"You placed a bet on my sex life?" Gaara raised a hairless brow. Temari blushed and smiled guiltily. Gaara made a mental note to kill them both later.

"What are you doing here baa-chan?" Naruto asked, turning to sit next to his mate. Temari smiled again and held out her hand to the groaning Kankuro who handed over more money. She had just won the bet on wheather Gaarawas a scratcher or not... he was! The female Hokage shook her head to get rid of the present events and to look serious. Aand she wiped at her nose.

"I... I was coming to show Kazekage-sama the new treaty I made. I had left out right after you and your team." she stated, trying not to blush as she looked at the pale redhead.

"She sent a scroll... thats why we came... and to check on you when we heard a ruckus." one Anbu held out the scroll as if to add to his point.

"You... you Kazekage! How could you do such things in your office!?" the Elders finally decided that it was safe to look. Gaara managed to give a hard stare even though his position made him want to hide forever inside his blanket.

"I may do as I please, anywhere. If I want, I may have sex right now while all you are present." the redhead threatened, although he would never do something like that. Kakashi silently wished they would, Iruka would faint if he could show him what his 'son' was doing through clones.

"Hearing it was almost like being there...." Sakura moaned as she sat up. She looked around and blushed at the now glaring redhead. Gaara prepared to pounce on the pink haired female, damn him being naked and his ass numb! He needed to kill something then and now. The bumble gum wrapper would be perfect!

"Now, now! I think we all learned something useful this day!" Kakashi held up his hands in an oh so helpful manner. Every eye turned to the Copy Ninja in wonderment.

"And what is that?" Gaara gritted his teeth together, hoping that this would be good. Kakashi's eyes turned up, singling that he was smiling. Kakashi turned to Gaara and opened his mouth to say his important news.

"We now know that you are a Hairless Tanuki!"

~The End~

hahahah! i had fun writing that! i hope yall enjoyed it, its the end. i doubt if theres a sequel, i'm already full of sequels and worries!

BYE! I DON'T OWN SQUAT! about the pimp hat... me and my friend were talking and I said "I wanna be the Kazekage because I like Gaara." and my friend (lets pretend her name is pat). She shook her head.

I looked at her and asked, "Whats wrong Pat?" "I could never be the Kazekage, Hokage, or any Kage!" she stated. So I was confused and, I guess I looked it cuz then she said. "All their hats look like Pimp Hats!"

true story. well peace out!


End file.
